Death or Vampires? choices choices
by ty101
Summary: bellas has two choices we all know what bella wants and what edward wants and what aro wants but which will she choose? will edward save her? will? she fall in love with another or stay with edward? sorry i'm bad with summeries will update often R
1. chapter one

**Death or vampire? Choices choices **

Chapter one choice to be made

"Ok I know that the Volturi are coming and that you have to be changed but why not wait I mean honestly you have to be a vampire in a year or two but not now come on Bella work with me make a comprise" Edward pleaded I cant believe he had sunk so low.

"Edward you made me a promise you made the Volturi a promise how am I supposed to let you break that promise. I understand you don't want to banish me to the depths of hell but if going to hell means being with you forever I will gladly do it, ok. I love you Edward and if you loved me back you would. So there is a choice to be made." I knew that was not a nice thing to say but he wont see it my way. Then most unexpected he kissed me with so much passion stunned me and then it all went black.

"Bella! Bella! Bella are you there breath Bella Isabella!" an angel was talking to me then I realized it was Edward (hey it's an easy thing to mistake).

"Edward what happened one minute you're kissing me then the next its black" I was kind of dazed from looking in those perfect topaz eyes.

"Oh Bella I thought I lost you, you need to breath"

"I wouldn't if I was a vampire and you wouldn't need to be so careful and-"

"Bella I love and I wont do that to you"

"But I thought you would do anything for me"

" Anything but that"

"Are you going hunting soon?" I asked noticing his eyes were too dark for his comfort around me.

"Yes, in an hour actually but I'll have someone stay with you maybe Emmet will" he said as the sunrays poured in.

"No I'm a big girl let the whole family go together that never happens a weekend with out looking after me will do every one some good and you know it." I agued; knowing I was right he walked out.

3 hours later some one knocked on the door as I got up from the couch the door opened. I gasped as I saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death or vampire? Choices choices **

Chapter two what do you want with me?

Aro and Felix Jane Demitri and others from the guard.

"Aro hello what are you doing here?" I was scared but I tried not to show it. Why are they here? Why didn't Alice see this? Why is this happening?

"Bella dear did you expect us to not make sure you were changed well honestly I thought you were smarter than that. Now where's the Cullen's they have some explaining to do? Or can you ell me why your human or why you're precious Edward isn't here?" Aro showed genuine curiosity

" Edward is hunting with his family and I haven't been changed yet cause they weren't ready to lose the clumsy blush at every thing Bella who was their Barbie doll who cared when they pulled out my hair. Believe me Aro I begged to be changed but they wouldn't or more to say Edward wouldn't. so I'm sorry Aro we both wanted this but it didn't happen." I was sad and my voice showed but I couldn't get Aro to change me now it would hurt Edward so much.

"Grab her Felix" Aro commanded.

" What? Why? What do you want with me?" I screamed.

" Well Bella dear you have two options you can die and we'll leave a little note to Edward what happened with your body or you can come with us be turned into a vampire join the Volturi and be my daughter. Think quickly your choices are slowly dieing like you will be if you don't hurry." Aro gave me the two options that would make me distant from my family; but what could I do if I died I would definitely never see Edward again and if I choose to become a vampire I would only most likely never see Edward again but still might.

" take me and change me but let me leave a note to Edward to let him know what happened and to tell him what to say to Charlie." I answered.

"I'm afraid that I cant do that Bella because if you tell the Cullen's what happened they will come for you before your changed and I cant have that but as for your former father we will take care of that with Carlisle's help alright lets go" commanded Aro yet again I couldn't tell Edward anything not even goodbye.

At the Volturi palace I was lead to a dark room and placed on a comfy bed. Where is Edward right now maybe he'll come and save me or change me himself. My last hope left as I saw Aro and his brothers come in.

"well Aro you never fail to please or surprise lets get this over with shall we?" Marcus said in a cold dry voice.

"of course" Aro said happily. He walked up to me and put his cold hard lips on my neck I shivered at the coldness. Why was this happening what did they want with me? Then Aro bit me and the fire started.

Or did it? It felt like I was floating under water and there was no way for me to get out; it was like death had tried to grab me but it just slipped away it was peaceful but eerie dark quiet, very quit I did not dare disrupted the peace with my voice or my breath. Then my pulse started to fade and get weaker. Then it was gone like it was falling the water flew away from me when I opened my eye I saw Aro looking dazed

"why hello Aro" I said in a high soprano silky voice.

"Isabella, you are well so different most vampires look different after their change and their voice changes but not this dramatically no this is a gift to the Volturi to have you and we must celebrate and train you to see what powers you have oh this is just wonderful goodbye for now my daughter." Aro was pleased and surprised I saw just the words he just said didn't contain his delight.

Hi every on its ty I hope you like the story have any ideas for powers?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 who am I now?

AN hey people sorry I took so long I had family here and did you know that you could burn hamburgers till there dust? Weird eh? Well here's the next fabulous chapter hopefully longer

Disclaimer: I love them all but they aren't mine sadly

"What do you mean no one has gone through such a change? Don't I look like myself? Am I no longer Bella?" had he just said I wasn't me and why is he smiling so much?

I rose from my spot and walked in to the next room. A bathroom I should at least be clean before I see the new monster I am. I climbed in sighing when my skin felt the warmth hit my icy skin. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" why couldn't Edward have changed me when he had the chance what ever maybe he found out I left and moved on WAIT I love him he left because I asked because he needed to hunt so we could be together and not have to worry about me being changed. I stepped out of the shower and put on whatever cloths had been left for me, I looked in the mirror wall.

I saw a girl about 5feet 10 inches with waist length ink black, bright red lips and eyes, curves in all the right spots. She wore black skinny jeans a bright red halter that had a very low-neck line, and thigh high black stilettos. She stood with such grace you would have thought of royalty.

She has to be prettier than Rosalie and Alice and all other vampires put together.

" Is that me?" I asked the girl to my surprise I had a voice that was like silk and cream.

"Why yes it is my daughter I think my favourite is your hair the perfect shade of black. My I was so caught up with your changes I completely forgot that you needed to feed you much have m irritating feeling in the back of your throat follow me to the feeding chamber a feast is waiting for this is truly a reason for celebrating." Aro was so happy it was scary I mean sure I changed a lot; I probably didn't have a power but at least I didn't blush.

As I walked in to a circular chamber I remembered the diet the Volturi had. No I would be a normal vampire and eat the normal ways. All eyes we on me the men vampires stared with open mouths and the girls glared with black furious eyes. Why cant I just be normal?

Then the doors opened and Heidi walked in with a group of intrigued humans. The smell hit me like a brick I couldn't take it I started to growl and Aro said a few words

"Lets eat and celebrate for the night we never thought would end has for Isabella is here at last." Aro said as he let me go I saw a young lady who looked appalled.

"Wha-" she asked but was cut of because I had already started to drink. The liquid was wonderful sweet and it soothed the pain I had in my neck. When I finished with her I walked up to a man who looked at me like I was an angel but to dumb to know the angel of death. He too died as I drained the blood from his body.

I repeated until I was satisfied; as I turned to look at Aro I gasped it was horrible but natural so I held my tongue and waited for the others had finished.

"Isabella how did you like you meal?" Aro asked with true curiosity I could tell he wanted to know if I would use the Cullen's eating habits over theirs.

"You know what I'm astounded that if they were that good, how could the Cullen's handle feeding from animals. So Aro as you were wondering I will stick with your diet." As I spoke the future changing words Aros face grew delighted.

"Aro I must ask one thing of you"

"Yes yes of course anything"

"May I call the Cullen's the must be frantic and I just want them to know I'm alive." I was begging

"Isabella they might come for you and we cant have that now can we?" he was pondering what to do.

"I'll swear an oath to the Volturi if you allow me to make this call that way no one can come and get me." I needed to talk to Carlisle and Alice but I oddly didn't want to speak to Edward I wonder why.

"Well alright my dear if you ever leave with out permission you will be locked where nothing can save you no powers or person. Alright?" Aro was stern. I nodded once and he gave me a cell phone saying that it was mine to keep and that he had programmed my number in it. I took it and ran to my room oddly remembering the way.

I search on the phone for the Cullen's number

Alice Cullen: 874-985-6655

Carlisle Cullen: 874-965-5598

Edward Cullen: 874-952-6666

Emmet Cullen: 874-963-7246

Esme Cullen: 874-951-6687

Jasper Cullen: 874-959-9955

Rosalie Cullen: 874-951-7662

I clicked Carlisle's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

" Hello you've reached Carlisle. Who is this?"

"Carlisle its Isabella don't tell anyone I've called especially not him, Alice may know but don't even think about this phone call till your away from him I'm alive Aro came for me and I'm a part of the Volturi don't let Edward come here ok. Maybe I'll see you again but not now I need time to think about who I am now."

Isabella…. Bella don't worry I'm at the hospitable I wont tell Edward come home Edward is a wretch the family is being torn alike and jasper had to leave because of Edward feeling. So did Emmet and rose because they can't take it come home please?"

"Carlisle I'll call Alice but I cant talk to Edward and I've joined the Volturi so I cant leave I swore. Good-bye Carlisle this is my cell call it if necessary" and with that I hung up._ What have I done who am I now?_

So guys is longer right so review I need ideas for powers luv yal ty 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hey people keep reviewing or I'll stop this story!! I would like ideas and criticism!!! Notice the longer chapter??? Oh and I apologize if I made Bella arrogant its just well it will play out on other parts in this story but it was nice to have some one notice and I am editing more and better just for you.

**Love ya'll ty**

**Belle pov**

Do I hate Edward? _No_ said a voice automatically in my head. Do I love him? _No_ said the same voice. Do I move on? There was no answer for that one. Sighing I put on a random CD

Otherside by red hot chilli peppers came on

_Chorus   
How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever _

I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
Once you know you can never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside

Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on

Chorus 

Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut   
I've got to take it on the otherside

Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on 

Chorus

Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again

Chorus

How long I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever

**(AN sorry I love this song and I can almost play it on my guitar)**

I need to move on I cant stay and dwell on the fact that edward didn't come and alice didn't see this or think that this would happen now I have to be my own person and not like who I was I have to change for the better, I need to move on but not yet; no not yet but soon.

--------------------------------------------50 years later-----------------------------------

Aro has made me his daughter and I have friends here Heidi, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec. I have changed someone successfully; I go to the vampire club blood lily every Friday and Saturday when I don't have a mission. I have an almost boyfriend; I have a life, more so than when I was with the Cullens. See it doesn't hurt to think about them any more I can honestly accept that.

Ever since my change and I saw my self in the mirror I possibly got a little arrogant but it was for the better I think. I'm no longer push over Bella, I am the strong, gifted Isabelle also known as Belle Volturi. When I say gifted I men by my powers.** (AN help I need power Ideas) **

" Oh Isabelle I have a grand idea why don't you give your mission to Demetri so you, Matthew, Felix and Heidi can go to that club you all like so much." Aro always encouraging the relationships here at the Volturi but it would be fun and matt and the other two haven't gone there for a while.

"Why that's a great idea Aro thank I'll go tell them the plan and I doubt they'll say no." I said happily as I dashed to tell Matthew.

---------------------------------------At the club---------------------------------------------------

It was karaoke night of course so they all made me go up. What song to sing hmmmmm

"Missing by evanescence" shouted a random vampire

"Alright music please." I said thinking if the words to it

_Whisper:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whisper:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out;  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Whisper:  
Can you stop, please?  
Can you stop the fire?  
You cant stop the fire,  
you wont say the words.  
Please, Please

The crowd went crazy then someone came over to me and spun me, before I knew it someone was kissing me. Thankfully it was matt and not like last time when a random dude kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN hey people sorry I haven't updated my laptop crashed so my parents had to but a new one.

Disclaimer I'm not smart enough to have made twilight

Bella/ Izzys pov

---------------------------------------------------------------------1 year later-------------------------

Wow that was all I could say after I got my mission. And it was NOT a good wow it was a pissed off wow. You know when you're mad and can't think of any thing to say and then you wait 20 minutes and you're on full on rant mode and your hot sexy boyfriend is the only one who will listen to you. That kind of "wow".

My mission was so horrible and unfair, but matt would be wit h me so I guess it would alright. I had to and I mean I was forced to go to forks Washington and live with the Cullens to make sure that they haven't broken any rules and we would live by them for one whole year. This is so freaking retarded. But Aro says so we must.

"Isabella please come to the club it's our last night and well I want it to be special." Matt the sweetest vampire and my long time boyfriend asked me. Thankfully Aro approved of us because we would be in a lot of shit if he didn't.

"Matt must we? You know I live you and would do any thing for you but do we have to go? You and I both know I'm not in the mood for singing and I don't see the point of getting yelled at by a hundred vampires tonight." I said

"Izzy come tonights important and you're not missing it alright."

"Fine I'll go but I wont be happy." I grumbled

"Oh yes you will now come on."

-----------------------------------------------------------On the plane the next day------------------

Ok now I say wow again but it's for a good reason. Its one of those thing when it's a I can't believe this happened to me kind of thing. Matt proposed last night and man that was a surprise. The ring is amazing it has a ruby in the center and the sides look like leaves.

So matt my perfect fiancée and I are nearly in forks and then we had to get to the house then the worst part of our day the Cullens. I wonder how Edward will feel about my being engaged probably not thrilled but what ever that boy can suffer because I'm soooo happy right now. I will not go back to Edward, I will not go back to Edward, I will not go-

"Izzy are you ok? You just zoned out"

"What? Oh sorry matt did I tell you I love you in the past five minutes?"

The plane was slowly descending and I was getting nervous why did we get this mission? Aros evil and has a sick minded.

"Izzy you're growling stop thinking about it, think about the whether you want to stay with the Volturi when we're married. Ok think about that."

"Ok well let talk about it, Aro would not like that seeing as our powers are so strong. Though he loves that we're together. I like the Volturi but it would be nice to get away. What do you want?"

We spent the next little while talking about that. And then we were there.

-----------------At the new house----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally we're done; Izzy change so we can go see _them _and get our school stuff." Matt said.

"Fine I'll go but I won't be happy." I grumbled

"Yes you will cause I'll be with you the whole time, even in the shower if you want"

"Don't get cocky and of course I want you with me in the shower are you stupid?"

We got ready and then when we got in the car and drove to _their_ house I smelt some thing I thought I would never smell again.

…_Edward_


	6. Chapter 6

Guys don't hate me my laptop crashed and I got grounded L so here is the next chapterJ

**Guys don't hate me my laptop crashed and I got grounded ******** so here is the next** **chapter******

Ok its not like I didn't expect that he wouldn't be there but cant a girl hope that Edward Cullen wouldn't be their couldn't he be hunting??

"Edward" I whispered.

"Bella honey are you going to be ok? We do have to do this but you can go home right now and let me deal with the Cullens. And I would enjoy being the one to tell Eddie poo that we're engaged." Matt said with a look in his eyes that told me it would be a very bad idea to leave.

"No sorry you aren't allowed to do any of that but I will give you things to do later my sexy vampire fiancée. Now as for them we'll figure it out they cant split us up I refuse to leave you for ant one or anything so stop your worrying. I love you and they cant change that and in year when we go home we'll get married and live in Italy and truly have a happily ever after and I don't give a shit on how corny that sounds! Love you lets get this over with." I said hoping he would get the pint even though I don't.

"BELLA" all I heard as that before Alice had knocked me over on to the ground.

"Alice! I missed you so much guess what I'm engaged like you didn't see that coming but as you were to see I thought I would tell you first." I said truly happy to see her.

"I know that's max right man he is hot you have goods taste; I didn't tell you know who cause that would have gone over badly but wow I am soo exited for you its in Italy right?" Alice was relieved to see I didn't hate her like she thought.

"You'll be there right it's in a year and Mattie and I only started to plan it, but still you all have to be there ok? Ok." If we weren't both vampires we wouldn't have heard each other speak.

"Of course how could I miss it? Come on we're all very exited and I mean all including-" Alice began

"Elmo? I missed him. Don't start Alice I know what your going to say but the past is the pas ok lets move on and see every one the don't know matt or the newer version of me now do they? Come on matt don't stand their looking confused this is Alice as you probably figured out and she was my best friend before I changed. Lets go." I said the last part while wrapping my arms aroud Matt's waist. And he wrapped an arm around me very protectively. **(AN sorry I had a boyfriend and we did this all the time******** ah to be young and in love. Whoever can tell me who said that will get a preview to the next chapter ooooooo ya cool eh?)**

We walked in to an all to familiar house and upstairs a piano was playing and Emmet and jasper were playing call of duty 3 (**my guy friend plays that on his cell in math weird eh? And yes I say EH I'm Canadian but just between you all and I, I HATE HOCKEY it's the bane of my existence!!)** On xbox and they both looked up when I walk in and gave me hugs.

"BELLAS HERE BELLAS HERE HEY EVERYONE BELLAS HERE" shout obviously Emmet and the Edward was there.

Sorry sorry sorry I didn't want to end iit here but I had to you'll understand later. It's a cliffy but I don't know what to do with Edward and matt help would be nice love ya'll review please and you get something I wont say now but please review!!

**Ty101**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so so so so sorry people that was too short but good right

I'm so so so so sorry people that was too short but good right? Luv you all review and I'll type I need motivation!! Help if you want the story to continue ok? Ok. So I hope this chapter's longer.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused. The he appeared in the meadow neither of them had bin in years, and he was alone.

"Sorry about that guys I couldn't deal with him here right now. Well this is my fiancé Matthew but call him Matt. My power is as you saw I can move things with my mind and stop time for all things except the mythical creatures of my choice. Matt he well I can explain it with out getting a look but its why jasper you don't know his feelings and Edward wont be able to read his mind with out permission and Alice wont see visions of him; in short while I'm immune to mind powers he is immune to all powers unless he says. Oh and Alice Rosalie no makeovers I look good enough without your help and I've had enough of those with Heidi and Jane. Emmet stop bouncing and ask your question I'm sure you all have a few." I said hoping they didn't have too many questions.

"When did you become to look soo hot Bella and no blush or clumsiness come on."

"EMMET" the Cullens yelled and Rose bitch slapped him, and stormed of to their room with Emmet chasing after her. Matt and Bella were laughing soo had it was hilarious for any one to see people in such hysterics

"So next question cause I'm not answering that."

"When did they do to you Bella after the phone call we didn't hear anything else from you till now, what are your eating habits? Are you fully committed to the Volturi or could you leave?" Carlisle asked

"Um well after the call I became a member of the guard and am almost in the inner circle of the five I am considered Aros long lost daughter.' I said rolling my eyes. ' And as for my eating habits I am non-vegetarian but for this year I am and don't worry about Matt or I losing control Aro had tested us for a while now. Yes I am totally committed to the Volturi and matt and I may leave for a little while when we're married but will return unless we find a extremely good reason not to."

"Ok well that's it for now except do to both intend to go to high school with the others?" Esme asked politely.

"Yes I am Matthew Volltura and Bella is Isabella Volturi we start tomorrow actually, so we should probably go and Bella should bring back Edward. Well it was nice to meet you all se you tomorrow Alice and jasper." Matt was always too polite

"Yes it was great to see you all again. See you tomorrow Alice." And with that matt and I left.** (I almost ended it here but I'm not that evil :) or am I? Dun dun duuuuuuuuu)**

At school Matt and I had to not have the same name to stay a couple. So I was Isabella Volturi and he as Matthew Volltura. In the morning at about 4 I started to get ready Alice would be proud that I had developed such a taste in fashion and loved shopping. I chose a black jean mini skirt a red halter-top and black knee high boots and a red tote bag.

"Oh Bella I have a surprise for you out side."

"Matt if I will wreck my out fit I don't want it!"

" I don't usually say this but change your skirt in to jeans so you wont ok."

I did as he said and ran out side. And there was two unbelievable motorcycles one blood red and one midnight black.

"You didn't," I screamed

"Yes I did the black one is yours if you want it."

"Yes yes yes yes YES!" I shrieked and ran up and kissed my fiancé. I hopped on and started it.

"Race ya" I called back to Matt. I having some skill with motorcycles won and we got there before anyone as planed cause we had yet to get our sceugals. We walked in to the small office only to see nothing has changed except the secretary.

"Hello I'm Isabella Volturi and this is Matthew Volttura we're the exchange students from Italy. We need our sceugals for our classes." I said in a honey-dipped voice.

"Oh of course you are in all the same classes as per requested do you need a map to get around? No ok well you have to get this slip signed by all your teachers and bring it to me at the end of the day. Oh and I am miss Weber"

"Thank you come on Bella lets go." Matt said leading me away with a hand on the small of my back.

We had math first witch was dumb and boring. Then history, English, vocal, lunch free period, boi and finally gym

My two favourite classes were oddly vocal and gym because they were the only classes when I did not have to listen to some old person drole on and on about things were incorrect.

School was done and Edward approached my more cycle.

"Bella can we talk?" he asked.

I suck I'm evil I'm on spring break hope you liked it R&R

**ty**


	8. the club part 1

Hey guys I'm sorry I've been reading instead of writing and my moms given me a restriction on the computer 1 hour only

Hey guys I'm sorry I've been reading instead of writing and my moms given me a restriction on the computer 1 hour only!! Sucky eh and my friend just went in surgery on his b-day so I've been sympathetic. Sorry about the cliffy last time but I'm going with a new rule 3 reviews short chapter, 5 kind of long, above 7 uber long chapter ok? Ok!

Luv ya'll ty101Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might but I'll never own twilight

BPOV

"Sorry Edward but Matt and I have plans. See you late if I come by oh and tell Alice that I'll go shopping on Saturday ok? Ok, bu bye." I was cold to him just to piss him off, but maybe I could be a little nicer I mean he didn't know that Aro and the gang **sorry I couldn't help my self** were there or did he hmmmmmm I wonder. I could ask him or I could ask Alice or jasper. Or matt could get it out of him, nah he'd get weired out hmmmmmm maybe I could trick him I wonder how about I-

"Bella I love you ok I didn't want to lose you but I guess I did" Edward said as he stalked of.

"Bella you spaced out again, do you know how much I wish I could follow you when you do that? Its so, so aggravating you not listening to me when I talk."

"Matt I'm sorry, and you do follow me in my head you just don't know. I always think of you. Don't you know that?" I said that with all the sincerity I could muster.

"Of course I do. Now as I was saying what do you want to do tonight? You haven't hunted in a long while, do you want to go?"

"Sure come on"

When we finished we went to our room and I put on my favourite cd and you picked me by A Fine Frenzy came on.

You picked me

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

" Bella you know that I still cnt believe you picked me. I mean I know you had a relationship with Edward and you could have any one other than a were wolf but you accepted my proposal."

"Well first of all I cold have a were wolf because there's one who was in love with me when I was human and with Edward. And of course I picked you." I said that and then another song came on and a idea popped in my head **an you know I always thought it was hilarious when someone said an idea popped in their head like a little light bulb that was on popped up in their head and gave them the idea.**

"Matt how would you feel if we went to a club and I performed with you on the drums I know its not you favetite thing to do but it'll be fun. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Will you stop saying please if I say yes? OK ok ok alright I'll go only because I love you got it?" as usual my annoyingness worked. **This never works for me but its fun and it would be cool for it to work once right? … . Right? Who's with me? No one darn whatever. **

I had called Alice to help me get ready and she was coming to so it would be perfect right what could go wrong. I went a club in Seattle and the thought it would be awesome to have a new comer sing. I thought they just liked the way I looked because they didn't make me audition or any thing.

My dress was burgundy, ruffly; floor length and I had a black jean jacket over top with black stiletto boots. My hair was down and wavy and I had light make up. Matt was in black jean with a black button shirt and a black leather jacket. We got in my Porsche and drove to the eye (the club) and set up. I was playing the piano and Matt was on drums. Then Alice had some of her family to sing some song

The club opened and I spoke in to the mic

"Hey guys I'm Isabella Volturi and this is my boyfriend Matthew Volltura but call us Matt and Bella. My best friend and her family will be singing too. I'm first and these are slower songs buy a fine frenzy with me and matt doing it ok? Ok."

**_Come On, Come Out_**

_Come on, come out  
The weather is warm  
Come on, come out  
Said come on, come on_

A spot in the shade  
Where oranges fall  
A spot in the shade  
Away from it all

Watching the sky  
Watching a painting coming to life  
Shaping and shifting  
Staying inside  
It all goes it all goes by

A blanket unfolds  
A blanket tonight  
The pieces of gold  
They light up your eyes  
Now we're alone  
Now we're alive

Watching the sky  
Watching the painting come to life  
Shifting and shaping  
Staying inside  
It all goes it all goes it all goes by

Stopping the time  
Rushing, waiting  
Leave it behind  
Shifting and shaping  
Keep it inside  
It all goes it all goes it all goes by  
It all goes passing by  
It all goes passing by

The crowed cheered. I looked to see is Alice had come yet and the whole family was looking at me in awe.

"This next song is dedicated to the only other boyfriend I've ever had who says he loves me still but fyi boy I'm taken" I said as the crowed cheered.

**_Liar, Liar_**

_Liar, liar  
You're such a great big liar  
With the tallest tales that I have ever heard  
Fire, fire  
You set my soul on fire  
Laughing in the corner as it burns  
Right between the ribs is sinking in_

Oh, the sirens sing so sweet and watched the sailors go down  
Oh, you don't do me in siren song  
Yeah, anyone would drown  
Anyone would drown

Sick and tired of this mad desire  
Fluttering aside me like a hawk  
Wire wire  
Got my hands on wires  
Will heaven help you when I get them out?

Right between the ribs  
You'll feel it then

The sirens sang so sweet and watched the sailors go down  
Oh, you don't do me in siren song  
Yeah, anyone would drown  
Anyone would drown

All the ships go down  
Following the sound  
All the ships go down

Oh oh the siren sang so sweet and watched the sailors go down  
Oh oh you don't do me in siren song  
Yeah, anyone would drown

More cheers. Then the next song

**_Almost Lover_**

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

This song got the most cheers.

"I think you guys want a fast song so heres Emmet Cullen"

"yo yo yooo whad up ya'll? I'm Emmet Cullen as the beauteous Bella said and I'm singing fregolisouse by fregie."

"Emmet do you even know what beauteous means?" Edward called

"Shut up Edward it's my turn"

_Will I Am  
Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious_

Fergie  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see you, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Hook  
Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Verse 2  
Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

Hook  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Vamp  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
Fergalicious lyrics found on  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

Will I Am  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Fergie

All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she

Hook  
Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

Chorus  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Will I Am  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

The crowed booed and Emmet left the stage pissed.

Then Edward came up and played my lullaby. The crowed cheered and some girls were in tears. Then Edward stood up and went to the mic.

"This song is for Bella. Its buck cherry sorry.

_"Sorry"_

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round_

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days_

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Pre-Chorus_

_Chorus_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry!_

_Chorus_

As the crowed cheered Edward left the stage.

"Matt I'm sorry I have to talk to Edward." And with that I ran after him.

**Guy more reviews better chapters another cliffy I know in you reviews tell me Edward or Matt? It's your choice******

**ty**


	9. i suck AN sorry

Hi guys I did the one thing I said I wouldn't

Hi guys I did the one thing I said I wouldn't. I'm so so so so so so sorry but this is important ok? Ok, I need to know Edward x Bella or Matthew x Bella? Cause it will change the out come of the next chapters ok.

And if you want more chapters review ok cause I hate not having reviews they make me happy and make me want to continue this story so R&R

Luv ya'll Ty101


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AN help please

I know, I know another new story

I know, I know another new story. But hey 'm going to work on all four this summer I hope to finish death or vampires this summer, get far with we are all fools in love, and make you all laugh with the note one and now because I like variety for when I have writers block I am starting all human one so look out for it ok, I may make it a two or three part one if I get good reviews.

I'm also starting to beta so if you want one I'll be happy to help). I also need a name for my story so if you want to help me review to this or pm me

Ty101


End file.
